darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shigura
¡Hola, señor y señora! Please sign your messages with four tildes, otherwise I won't be able to contact you! :/ Well actually, It just makes my life harder. So just sign with four tildes, kay? --User:Shigura Staff Thanks Shigsy. I hope I do get the position. If I do, I will do what I cam to help out more than I already do. For great justice!^_^ --User:Draga DNC Hi Shigsy. Before the DNC was et up, Tingle said that she would appreciate any help she could get with it, so if you need any help, just ask and I'll do what I can. --User:Draga Two members, 6 articles and the DH Colosseum came yesterday? I have to get more active! 0.o TingleLovah 12:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi As you've noticed, I've just joined up. Hopefully I can contribute using my extensive and obsessive knowledge of everything Dark Cloud! If anything's needed of me, don't hesitate to ask. I'm always willing to help and I'm glad I stumbled across this wiki :). Just one question. How do you go about joining guilds? Or do you have to have been around for a while? I'm new to this wikia thing, and it'll probably show! Minoan Ferret 22:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Holy King Mardan! When I left, there was like, 80 articles, and now there's 150! 0.o Explain, please. xD TingleLovah 13:26, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Sierra Looks like lil' Miss vandal is back making Sierra pages again. Just letting you know so they can be deleted. The pages are: Sierra, and Swallow. Sorry I haven't done much lately, I've been busy, since my exams are coming up. --User:Draga Hello! Hellooo! Thanks for the message, I won't be writing articles or anything any time soon since I've hardly even played much of either Dark Cloud game. I used to rent out the first one years ago but never got anywhere. Only recently have I got a hold of the game again and started playing through it. So awesome. As for the second one, I've never played it but I shall make sure to once I beat the first. So yeah, great job with this Wiki. I guess for the time being I'll just fix spelling mistakes I happen to notice and little things like that... Bye and hopefully I did this message right. I'm not used to using this, you see.. Soulsilver 00:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well i dont know how many responses youve recived on whether to get morrowind, but ill leave my input, hopefully it will be some what usefull... i played morrowind right after it came out, promptly failed at it, and didnt pick it up again untill about 5 years ago. i started playing it and ended up losing about 3 weeks of my life to religiously playing it. like oblivion it has a huge map with almost an endless supply of things to do. in fact morrowind was the only reason i ever picked up oblivion or fallout, the latter being one of my favorite games (behind Dark Cloud 2) so in my humble opinion, head out to your nearest Game Stop (or equivilent) and spend the 15-20$ that it costs, its worth it, even considering its age XD.... oh and <3 the name btw Ganleon 16:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Neater? I was wondering if i would be able to change the boss and enemy pages it be more neat, like add a box to display information? Thought it might make the pages look neater. Yuffie2211 Uso mitai na I love you~ 09:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) DH Colloseum Is it possible to suggest for DHC here? if it is, let me know. This is urgent! Shigura! I've been checking the wiki every so often, and when I checked the activity feed, it said that Flotsam and P-3000 got edited, so I took a look and the pages were all out of whack! Somebody is trying to screw up the Dark Cloud Wiki with irrelevant information, first sunglasses advertisements, now this! I'm going to be keeping a close eye on the recent activity and fixing any damage this "Unknown contributor" happens to be doing.Atlamilliamaster 15:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Here are the pages that were edited with wrong info or just plain spam: Flotsam, he turned it into "Joker", like from Batman. P-3000, he turned into "borntoblowupboys", idk where that's from. Donny, he turned into "Alex". More of it! the Unregistered Contributor has changed some of the most important articles on this wiki! Including Max and Monica! Please do something about him while I go repair the damage Atlamilliamaster 02:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Damage Repaired as far as I can tell, he didn't do much damage to either Max or Monica, but he made a huge change to Emporer Griffon, but not to worry, I fixed it up.Atlamilliamaster 02:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Whoops..... Oops, sorry Shigura, my mistake o.O I had no idea there are 2 Unregistered Contributors, one that actually helps and one that knocks as many things out of whack as they can. I apologize if these constant messages about the damage are annoying you, I just need to contact a Wiki Mod whenever something bad happens =/ Atlamilliamaster 02:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What? Something's up with the Toan page, I can't read half of the info :/ Atlamilliamaster 18:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hola or Hello, Shigura ! Question ! Hello, Shigura, how are you =) ? You may have seen that the Dark Cloud Wiki is in somewhat good shape (well i could not find any better words... ><) as I try to keep it active and clean from Final Fantasy fans. If you got any suggestions about my way to make articles, or if you got something to tell me, don't hesitate =). I have one question : Have you got any news of TingleLovah ? I'm just asking it by curiosity, if you do not want or can not answer my question, don't worry, it's ok =). Well, Shigy, have a good day, and as the New Years is approaching (again... xD) I hope you'll have some good weeks in December !!! xD Sorry if my English is weird... Don't hesitate to point out things that you may have not understand... =) Reloading ! 10:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I hope this works... I'm going to cut straight to the point, somebody is vandalizing the wiki...presumably as I type this (9pm US Central time)...so far the main page, Maximillian, and Monica pages have been hit. I've never edited a wiki before, so I'm not exactly sure how to revert what this person is doing...hopefully this gets through before too much damage is done. Pardon any inappropriate grammar or overall form on this, please and thank you. 02:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Zair the Hermit =Hi= Hi Shigura, just wanting to introduce myself. I'm MTracey1, admin on Gran Turismo Wiki. I'm a big fan of the Dark Cloud series and would like to help out over here whenever I get the chance. I've introduced a couple of Infoboxes to add to some pages - hope that's ok. Is there anything specific you need doing at Dark Cloud Wiki? BTW, I've set-up a template. It's only contains a link to my other talk page, but my sig calls that template, so can you leave it where it is please? Thanks, MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 @Gran Turismo Wiki 05:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shig, I'm Nick, I LOVE Dark Cloud and I played it since I was 4, same thing for the 2nd one. I found this Wiki 2 years ago, it was AWESOME, but now I see that it's abandoned after they changed the Wiki layout 2 or 3 years ago, my point is, I would LOVE to help this Wiki, I'm not begging for Admin rights, but I want to help anyway I can, sooo If I get Admin rights, or maybe Bureaucrat, then I will help! Thanks! And this is your choice if you want me to help the Wiki, but yeah, thanks! Forgot signature (facepalm) PIZZA AND BURGERS!! (talk) 14:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Protected page Could you unprotect the Swallow page? It's actually a weapon for Osmond. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC)